


What Angela Saw

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your secret, that's not a secret, is safe with me, Booth,” Angela said with a grin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Angela Saw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones of course, all the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** What Angela Saw  
 **Genre:** Bones  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline:** Valentine's Day, 4th Season

* * *

Angela smiled when she saw Booth setting the small vase of _Petite Four_ daffodils down on Brennan's desk.

“She'll like those,” the artist greeted Temperance's partner, making him startle guiltily.

“Hey, give a guy a little warning,” Booth said, looking over to where his partner's friend stood just inside of the doorway. “She's not with you is she?” He asked then, looking out through the glass of Brennan's office quickly.

“No,” Angela replied with a small laugh. “Relax, Booth. Your secret's safe with me.”

“Good. Wait, what secret? There's no secret,” Seeley said quickly. “I just... I thought that since it's...”

Angela laughed again lightly, interrupting the agent's tumble of words.

“There's no secret, Angela,” he insisted. “I just thought that Bones should get flowers on Valentine's Day.”

Angela's smile widened.

“And friends can give friends flowers on Valentine's Day. It doesn't have to mean anything.”

“It doesn't have to mean anything but what you want it to mean, Booth,” Angela agreed, still grinning.

“Well, okay then,” Booth said with a small nod.

“And she'll like them,” the artist repeated.

“Yeah, daffodils are her favorite,” Seeley said thoughtfully, shifting the vase a little on Temperance's desk and missing Angela's raised eyebrow. She quickly smoothed her expression though when the FBI agent turned back to her.

“But maybe...”

“Your secret, that's not a secret, is safe with me, Booth,” Angela said with a grin.

“Good, well...”

“Now, you should probably get out of here, or it's all going to be a moot point.”

Angela nodded down the hallway where Brennan had just stopped to turn and talk to Hodgins.

“Yeah, right. Thanks, Angela. And hey, Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Booth” she replied with a smile, shaking her head fondly as the agent ducked out of the office. “Lord, what fools these mortals be,” she added under her breath, laughing a little to herself before heading down the hallway to join her colleagues...

**FIN**


End file.
